


Distraction

by ricky_goldsworth



Series: 500 words for 500 followers [2]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricky_goldsworth/pseuds/ricky_goldsworth
Summary: “Come on, baby, there’s no one else around formiles,” Eric says, voice pitched low like this is an old Hollywood movie or some especially lame porn.Christian bursts out laughing.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts), [anarchetypal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchetypal/gifts).



> If you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now! If you got here some other way, I have a tumblr at [ricky-goldsworth](https://ricky-goldsworth.tumblr.com/post/173020002494/prompt-christianeric-getting-distracted-on-a).

“Okay, but you’re the one with the giant _wilderness boner_ -” Eric cuts himself off, laughing.

Christian swats at him. “Would you keep your voice down?”

“Oh ho, he doesn’t deny it,” Eric smirks, and he spread his arms wide, saunters ahead like he’s got an audience to please.

“Excuse me for wanting to prioritise getting you to _shut the hell up_ and stop disturbing other hikers,” Christian grouses, but he’s fighting off a grin.

Eric steps onto the narrow walkway ahead of them, his hands falling to the railings, and throws a come-hither look over his shoulder. “Come on, baby, there’s no one else around for _miles_ ,” he says, voice pitched low like this is an old Hollywood movie or some especially lame porn.

Christian bursts out laughing.

Eric holds his pose for about a second before he breaks down laughing too. “Jerk.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep moving, Marilyn.”

“Marilyn?” Eric snorts.

Christian flushes. “I don’t know, you were doing a - a starlet type thing.”

“Okay, you need to see more movies.”

“Uh huh. Maybe we can watch one tonight, instead of _fucking in a forest_ , you total weirdo.”

“You love it,” Eric says, breezily, looking back at him with an easy grin.

“I love _you_ , you dork, but I never would’ve invited you along on that cabin trip if I thought this is where you’d go with it.”

Eric is still looking back at him as he walks, his face ridiculously fond. He laughs again, and this is when Christian melts. They’re just rounding a corner in the walkway, the space close and quiet, and he reaches forward and pulls him back into the turn by the hem of his jacket, spinning him round so he can kiss him. When he pulls away Eric looks delighted, mischievous. Christian rolls his eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he says, and Eric raises his eyebrows, leans against the railing with a cocked hip and an expression of exaggerated innocence.

“Like what? Like someone who was right?”

“I’m not kissing you like _that_ , Eric, I’m trying to have a moment here, shut the fuck up.”

“Oh, oh, okay. This is a _moment_. I get it now,” Eric is teasing, but he peppers kisses between his words, smiling through them against Christian’s neck and jaw.

Christian does the sensible thing and takes his boyfriend’s face in his hands, holds him still so he can kiss the smirk away with purpose. This time, they break apart and Eric is breathless, his face slightly pink.

“You good?” Christian asks him.

Eric’s still smiling a little, because he’s always smiling a little, but now he buries his hands in the lapels of Christian’s coat and leans up to meet him, pressing into his space until Christian’s weight falls back against the railing and they’re squeezed into the narrow space together.

“I’m good,” he breathes.

“Good. Let’s get going,” Christian says, pulling away and tugging Eric after him by the hand. “I wanna make it up to the falls before dark.”

Eric’s laughter is sharp against the muted sounds of birdsong and running water around them, but in his softer moments, Christian catches himself thinking it sounds a little like both.


End file.
